


Stemming the Flow

by Commander_Shepard



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Suzaku has puss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Commander_Shepard
Summary: Lelouch smoothed his hands over Suzaku’s stomach, murmuring absently, “So lovely.” His voice gave rise to chills that he brushed away, marveling at expanses of softly scented skin, lightly dampened from the bath still.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stemming the Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochakururugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochakururugi/gifts).



> SHOUT OUT TO HADES, I WAS IN GREECE SMONKING 80S.
> 
> Naw... Orz Shout out to my editor Chai who is probably never going to see this so eat a big donut hahaha. Stan Zenitsu's feet! Also!!! My lovely patron... I will have you notice I put in those heart eyes I neglected the first time around.

As rewarding as teaching was, there was nothing he wanted more at the end of the day than to fall in bed with his husband. Lelouch reclined in their wide tub, nosing Suzaku’s damp hair and bringing handfuls of warm water to his belly amidst his musing.

As Suzaku grew larger, Lelouch couldn’t help but worry with each less than tender love making session. Suzaku needed— deserved— gentleness and adoring touch, he knew that, but the sight of him heavy with child was almost unbearable. It took everything he had not to outright harass his poor husband on top of everything else he was dealing with.

Lelouch tamped down his arousal even now, denying the urge to thrust against Suzaku’s bottom as he sat luxuriating in Lelouch’s lap. His husband sighed, tilting his head back to rest against Lelouch’s shoulder and curl against his neck.

The slip of soap had his hands gliding across Suzaku’s skin. It could be chocked up to an innocent mistake if a finger or two found its way between Suzaku’s legs, but that ‘accidental’ pet would turn into a foray that would see at least one of them coming before they left this tub.

He could spare attention for Suzaku’s budding chest, however. He eased his palms beneath the water to palm his breasts, taking care not to press too hard. Suzaku gasped, his knees touching as he squeezed his thighs together. As arousing as it was relieving.

Lelouch shook his head, the heat of the moment as cloying as the steam wafting from the water. He rose up, carrying streams of water with him over the lip of the tub. 

“Everything alright?” Suzaku asked knowingly, a coy smile tugging at his mouth, skin flushed such a pretty rosy shade. His eyes followed the rivulets of water winding their way down Lelouch’s lean body, gaze drawn straight to the bobbing motion of his cock. He uttered a little “oh.”

Lelouch offered Suzaku his hand and helped him out of the tub, taking a towel to pat him dry. Lelouch dressed him, happily noting that his husband no longer protested such pampering as he fit his arms through plush robe sleeves. As hesitant as Suzaku had been to accept the attention, he basked in it now, leaning into Lelouch’s preening touch.

“You’re too good to me,” Suzaku said in a breathy sigh as Lelouch walked him out of their bathroom and down the hall.

“Is it not what the mother of my children deserves? Even if you weren’t carrying our daughter, it’s everything that you should have on your own merits,” Lelouch assured, pausing at the door to their room. “How are we feeling this evening? I know you’re tired, but any more nausea?”

Suzaku shook his head, “I’m feeling fine, darling, but would you take me to bed? I’m ready to be done with today and under the covers.” 

Lelouch would pretend he didn’t hear the desirous inflection in Suzaku’s voice, but he couldn’t ignore the look his husband pinned him with. His pretty green eyes hazy with want. Lelouch could find no faults, no cons with Suzaku’s pregnancy. In every sense they’d grown closer, Suzaku’s delicate state making him relent, at last, to adoration. His cravings were mild.... Save for Lelouch’s tapioca cups. The very same ones Suzaku had lamented dramatically over for months, the ones he called ‘slimy eggs in curdled milk,’ only to be caught red handed stealing them away in the dead of night. Now Lelouch bought enough to compensate, but not before he’d teased Suzaku for it a bit. 

He pushed the door open and pulled it shut again behind himself before helping Suzaku disrobe, eager to get another look at his stomach, budding with life. It shouldn’t make him hard, and yet he was diamonds, toes curling into the plush carpet as he fought the urge to sway his hips, bury himself against his husband.

Lelouch smoothed his hands over Suzaku’s stomach, murmuring absently, “So lovely.” His voice gave rise to chills that he brushed away, marveling at expanses of softly scented skin, lightly dampened from the bath still. 

Suzaku reached for him, stood on his tiptoes for a kiss that Lelouch gladly gave. He let his hands fall to Suzaku’s hips and tugged him forward. 

Suzaku’s lips were pursed expectantly, his thick lashes fanned shut. Anticipating a kiss that Lelouch happily have, chuckling into the contact and minding the swollen mound between them. Suzaku made a sound of content, before wrapping his arms around Lelouch’s neck.

Lelouch guided him to the bed, draping him across the mattress like a silk duvet. Suzaku motioned for Lelouch to get on top of him with a sultry curl of his finger. It was a feat of strength not to fall between Suzaku’s legs and pound away right then and there.

He worked his way across the bed to sit, adjusting until his stiff cock was beside Suzaku’s face. Lelouch encouraged him to take him in his mouth, the lush give of Suzaku’s lips made his spine tingle.

“For only a moment,” he sighed, brushing a thumb across Suzaku’s mouth. His pink tongue darted out for just a lick and Lelouch inhaled sharply, cock twitching. He cupped Suzaku’s chin, and brought the tip of his shaft to his soft lips, groaning as he was welcomed warmly inside. Suzaku applied the barest hint of suction, nodding slowly up and down, pretty green eyes affixed on Lelouch. He wrapped his slender hand around the base, slacking the flesh he couldn’t fit, whipping Lelouch to a fever pitch, tugging extrinsic little noises from him. “ _Haa— ahnh— Suzaku— “_

A dull alarm flared, warning Lelouch in a melty spur of heat. A bit more of this and he’d be embarrassing himself, apologizing profusely to his sweet husband for the bitter spill on his hot tongue. Blessedly, Suzaku pulled away for a breath and it wasn’t until that second of reprieve from blinding pleasure did Lelouch notice that Suzaku was furiously masturbating himself while he did this. He moaned, going back in for more but Lelouch was on the verge of coming

“ _Enough, enough_ ,” Lelouch struggled to say.

Suzaku kissed the head with a sneaky parting lick that made Lelouch jolt. Leaving the velvet slip of his tongue left Lelouch wanting.

Lelouch stroked himself with one hand while using the other to cup Suzaku’s tender breast. Heat radiated from beneath his skin, the swell of his chest tight, a brisk squeeze enough to wring a bead of milk to the tawny tip. Lelouch salivated, nudging forward and bringing the crown of his shaft to one soft nipple, pressing, and rubbing. Rubbing, rubbing. He stirred back and forth, the underside vein catching with every swish. Another drop welled and Suzaku moaned, arching to deepen the contact.

There were times Lelouch wondered if he could bring Suzaku over the edge with just stimulating his sensitive nipples. Especially lately, with his chest budding like the rest of his body. Lelouch could often slip his hands beneath Suzaku’s shirt and find the skin damp, sweltering and taut. His touch leaving Suzaku in a puddly mess of his own slick until Lelouch had him drained enough. He’d love to do that now, but couldn’t get distracted with indulging— besides, he wanted Suzaku absolutely writhing with overstimulation. He’d find a proper time to latch on and drink.

He tilted back just a hair, continuing to fondle himself while pinching and thumbing Suzaku’s nipples. Hand sweeping from his chest to cup his chin, cradle his face. He tugged in distraction and Suzaku’s heels dug into the bed, his hips rising, distended length bobbing for attention. Suzaku reached to relieve himself and Lelouch batted him away, shifting positions to slot between his legs.

Suzaku toyed with his nipples, their usual sandy color a burning ochre. Lelouch’s mouth watered for them. He drug one finger against Suzaku’s pouting slit, the folds puffed with need and so sensitive that Lelouch feared hurting such tender flesh. He stroked with his forefinger and index, easing him to better handling with lazy circles.

Suzaku mewled, his breath hitching every time Lelouch neared his hole. Anticipating the penetration with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, releasing frustrated puffs when Lelouch withdrew the temptation of filling him. Instead sliding his fingers up and languidly back down.

Lelouch chuckled as Suzaku came undone, his legs quivering and falling open, spreading beautifully. He felt his husband was ready and buried one finger into snug, convulsing heat. Suzaku went rigid, shaft pulsing, mouth parting.

“ _Ah— L— “_ He couldn’t even manage the words as he came, cord snapping and walls squeezing, clamping greedily against his finger as if to suck him in deeper.

Lelouch had abstained from drinking Suzaku before, but he’d wait no longer. Suzaku couldn’t fuss if he was too busy thrashing his head in the pillows. 

Lelouch rose up on his knees and propped his weight on his free hand. He lowered his head, bowing in worship to lovingly nuzzle Suzaku’s breasts. The rise and fall of his hectic breathing an appetizing sight. Lelouch parted his lips, his tongue darting out for a taste. The sensation like a threaded needle, connecting them. Suzaku moaned, pussy spasming. A bead of milk rose to the surface, eagerly licked away.

He wedged his thumb flush against Suzaku’s clit, nudging the sensitive bud. Applying more pressure, just enough to have Suzaku gasping consecutively, murmuring unintelligibly in Japanese. Lelouch could only catch every other word, “ _Love you— don’t— please— please— please.”_

Lelouch’s heart seized and he fed another digit inside. Suzaku melted, softening instead of tightening, accommodating to take more. Lelouch rubbed against his silky walls, curling ever so slightly to buff against that less giving flesh. Suzaku’s eyes flashed open and his hips left the bed. Lelouch’s mouth slipped from his breast, a warm line of milk spilling to waste.

Lelouch tutted, pulling off the gas a bit. Suzaku was already climbing with need, pitifully crying out Lelouch’s name. Tension flared once again when Suzaku’s knees turned in, his thighs quivering. Lelouch was at his breast again, drinking whilst his husband shattered, coming in a wet rush.

Lelouch soothed until he finished constricting, petting him back down before removing his fingers. He kept suckling while seating Suzaku in his lap, thrusting against his slippery folds. The head would catch and he’d tug harder on Suzaku’s nipples, sending his apologies to their future babe. 

_You’ll come to understand your Father is a selfish man and hopefully forgive that. Suzaku is your mother but also my husband, to do with as I please._

Lelouch groaned, feeding in agonizingly slow. The heat wrapped around his cock almost too much to bear. Suzaku was like a little furnace, slick and subtly twitching— so sensitive Lelouch had to temper himself with small strokes.

Suzaku’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Lelouch’s shoulders, his hips wiggling in urgency. “Y-You can move faster, it’s okay.” The sugary sweet insistence in his voice had Lelouch’s heart conceding more and more.

“Can I, then?” Lelouch asked, punctuating his question with a stir. He leaned over, pinning Suzaku’s legs further back, deepening his thrusts. At this angle, the root of his shaft slipped against Suzaku’s swollen clit with each shove. 

Lelouch respired a pent up breath and pulled out just over halfway before plunging in once more. Coiled in his abdomen, white hot, tightening his movements was the need to spend. He watched through half lidded eyes as Suzaku’s slight breasts swayed, begging for attention. One palm over the left one had Suzaku panting. Lelouch tried to dip in for a kiss but Suzaku’s mouth couldn’t be pinned with one as his head thrashed, tousling feathery locks.

“ _L-Lelouch— “_ Suzaku spurred him with a roll of his hips, sinking him deeper. 

Even if Suzaku begged for it, Lelouch winced with his harsher thrusts. He couldn’t lose himself, had to watch his speed, his depth. Suzaku could forget how fragile he was in his abandon, his legs wrapped around Lelouch, trapping him in shallow ins and outs that had them both short winded. Lelouch could feel Suzaku’s erection mashed between them, his walls squeezing, his heels digging into Lelouch’s back.

“ _Ah— Coming…”_ Suzaku moaned weakly, head buried in Lelouch’s neck. He trembled, cunt greedily snug, a quiet moment of collection as his shaking subsided.

“Not done yet, darling.” Lelouch chuckled, sweeping back Suzaku’s sweat dampened bangs. “Take a bit more of me.”

Lelouch eased back, shifting Suzaku’s position so that his smooth back faced Lelouch, his cute face reflected back in the boudoir mirror. He shied away, catching himself in the glass as he seated himself comfortably.

His cheeks parted, his cunt dripped. The vision of loveliness. 

Lelouch reached forward to run two fingers against his sex, puffy with attention. He didn’t enter, just toyed with his pouted folds for a while, keeping Suzaku perched on his knees, straddling Lelouch’s legs.

The head of his cock throbbed for the tight heat just above, a thick bead of pre rolling down the shaft. He groaned, grabbing the base and guiding home, watching Suzaku flourish. His pupils bloomed and in the right light they appeared like little hearts, affably affixed.

“Oh— Lelouch— easy.” He panted as he lowered himself. “Sensitive…”

“I know, I know,” Lelouch purred, nudging inside until he was wrapped up in velvet, stars burning in his eyes. “You feel so good. I’m not going to last like this.”

Suzaku glanced back at him over his shoulder, a sumptuous smile on his face as he started to grind his hips. Making little, “ _Ah— ah!”_ Noises.

“Look at you— taking me so well.” Lelouch grunted, struggling to keep the hands resting on his husband’s hips still. 

Suzaku built up a nice momentum, done demurely trying to ride him. He bounced in Lelouch’s lap, hands supporting himself as he started grinding, pace blistering. Suzaku looked at himself in the mirror and didn’t break stride, he seemed affixed, hazily staring at their sex.

“Felt you tighten… you like to watch, don’t you?” Lelouch asked, switching to Japanese as he smoothed his hands around to grab Suzaku’s aching shaft, so tight and hot in his fist. He stroked him leisurely, enjoying the stutter Suzaku acquired as he neared. 

“Lelouch! O-Only you— only you could make me feel so _good_.” His adorable voice hitched, his hands coursed up his body, his legs splayed wider. With a punishing drop that Lelouch couldn’t challenge, they both came.

Lelouch couldn't manage a single coherent word as Suzaku drilled him tirelessly, his cries echoing in the bedroom. Lelouch grit his teeth, coil snapping clean as he surged his hips up, pumping vicious waves of spend that had his toes curling. Through his stupor he saw Suzaku’s rapture in the mirror, eyes rolled back and pink tongue stuck out.

Bliss beyond compare.

Lelouch was a useless heap, melting beneath Suzaku’s warmth, hips still bucking to eek out the last few drops. 

Suzaku fell back into Lelouch’s arms, raining fat kisses all along his collar and his face. Such a love bug after a few orgasms.

Between smooches Suzaku said, “Love you. So much.” His fingers trailed down to his tummy. He touched affably, bringing Lelouch’s hand close to lay his palm flat.

With his forehead leant against Suzaku’s he muttered, “I love you. The both of you.” 

Lelouch bundled Suzaku up, rolling onto his side before bringing his husband flush, to nose his fragrant hair and hum contentedly, cock still buried inside, soft as he was. Close as the two could manage.

* * *

[Muh twitter!!! ](https://twitter.com/PrismHoney)


End file.
